The Yoshi Shuffle
The Yoshi Shuffle is Episode 11 of Super Mario World. Characters Present *Princess Toadstool (main character) *Mario *Luigi *Yoshi *Cave People *Koopas ...and more. Plot The episode begins with Princess Toadstool looking for Mario, Luigi and Yoshi, and Yoshi looking for Mario, Luigi and Princess Toadstool, then while the 4 (or Duo) (Mario, Luigi, Yoshi and Princess Toadstool) watch several cave-people attempting to build something with stone slabs Mario notices how recklessly the cave-people are working. Unfortunately, Mario, Luigi, Yoshi and Princess Toadstool watch out for the stone and say "Watch out for the STONE!!!!!" and whatever the cave-people were building falls apart due to the fact that the cave-people failed to cooperate in building it. As the cave-people stare blankly at the mess they've made, Luigi proceeds to show Mario, Yoshi and Princess Toadstool a stone football he chiseled. An excited Mario gets Luigi, Princess Toadstool, and Yoshi to throw the football to them, unfortunately the football is too heavy, Princess Toadstool says "Whoa! Ah!", and Mario is knocked backwards by Princess Toadstool upon catching it. Sort-of catching this football gives Mario and idea, he'll teach the cave-people teamwork and cooperation by getting them to play football with one another. Princess Toadstool, Mario, Luigi, Yoshi and several cave-people proceed to rush into a nearby field for a game, with Bully and Cheatsy Koopa watching the 3 (Mario, Yoshi and Princess Toadstool). Beginning the game of football, Mario passes the ball to Yoshi, then Princess Toadstool, and tells the cave-people to tackle them, unfortunately, the confused cave-people simply tackle each other. As the cave-people fight among themselves, Princess Toadstool throws the football to Luigi, who is running down the field. As Luigi tries to catch the ball, Princess Toadstool says "That's not a Baby Yoshi! That's a Koopa Wizard!" and Luigi runs into a nearby Koopa Wizard. The Koopa Wizard, angered, turns Luigi into an egg; right after doing this, Princess Toadstool gets the new basket, putting the egg into the basket, then the Koopa Wizard is flung backwards by the soaring football and subsequently drops his wand. Having watched the entire seen from behind a nearby tree, Bully and Cheatsy Koopa prepare to run-in and take the egg Luigi has been turned into. Before the Koopalings can grab the egg though, Princess Toadstool and Yoshi appear and, mistaking the egg for the football, pick it up from Toadstool's basket and begin running away with it and the basket, with Mario chasing them. Seeing Bully and Cheatsy, Mario has Princess Toadstool and Yoshi jump into a nearby Warp Tube, with Mario following them in. Coming out the other end of the Warp Tube, Princess Toadstool, Mario and Yoshi are horrified to discover they're right in front of Neon Castle. Before they can react, Princess Toadstool, Mario and Yoshi are tackled by a pair of Koopa Football Players. Coming out of the Warp Tube, a taunting Cheatsy orders the Koopa Football Players to take Princess Toadstool, Mario and Yoshi to Neon Castle's dungeon while Bully takes "Luigi the Egg" and "Princess Toadstool's Basket". With Mario, Luigi and Yoshi captured (Princess Toadstool is not captured), Cheatsy enters Bowser's bedroom and begins to tell his sleeping father of how he captured Mario, Luigi and Yoshi (except for Princess Toadstool). Suddenly, Cheatsy gets an idea and leaves his father's room, believing, with his father sleeping, he is in charge. Going into the dungeons, Cheatsy proceeds to tell Princess Toadstool, Mario, Yoshi and Bully that their all going to play a game of football for his amusement, with Luigi as the ball and the basket for Princess Toadstool. Brooding in his cell, Mario and Princess Toadstool begin to try and explain some football plays to a panicking Yoshi, as Cheatsy watches and listens from a nearby peep-hole. On the football field, Cheatsy begins taking admission money from several Boos, Ninjis and Goombas, while Mario, Princess Toadstool and Yoshi wait impatiently in their field-side cell. Suddenly, Big Mouth Koopa enters the field and begins to ramble-on about the game. Introducing Cheatsy as the game's referee, Big Mouth has a Koopa Football Player open Princess Toadstool, Mario and Yoshi's cell, letting them out. As a gesture of "good will", Cheatsy allows Princess Toadstool, Mario and Luigi to do the game's first throw. Still rambling, Big Mouth is finally shut-up by Bully. After Big Mouth is quieted down, Princess Toadstool, Mario and Yoshi, or team "Dome-Heads", face-down their opponents, the "Koopa Karcass Krunchers", which consists of a Koopa Football Player and Bully Koopa. Trying to get a touchdown, Mario and Princess Toadstool are knocked-out of bounds by Bully, who grabs the ball and basket from Mario and Princess Toadstool. Managing to get the ball from Bully, Princess Toadstool, Mario and Yoshi, instead of running down the field, run-out a nearby hole in the wall. Dodging Koopa Football Players, Ninjis, Thwomps and Boos, Princess Toadstool (with the egg and her basket back, with the egg in the basket) and Mario hit a nearby ? Block, which releases a Starman. Grabbing this Starman, Mario becomes unstoppable and the Basket and Egg, Mario and Princess Toadstool return to the football field. Knocking Big Mouth, Bully and Cheatsy aside, Princess Toadstool, Mario and Yoshi score a touchdown and began an overly-long victory dance. A fuming Cheatsy says Mario, Princess Toadstool and Yoshi cheated; ignoring Cheatsy, Mario, Princess Toadstool and Yoshi try to run-out a nearby door, only to come face-to-face with a gang of Koopa Football Players. Before the Koopa Football Players can attack though, they are tackled by a group of cavemen, who had followed Princess Toadstool, Mario and Yoshi's footprints to the Neon Castle. Trying to attack, Bully, Cheatsy and Big Mouth are knocked back by the cavemen. Running from Neon Castle, Princess Toadstool, Mario, Yoshi and the cavemen make it back to the Warp Tube and to Dome City; while Princess Toadstool takes the egg out of the basket after they do this. The basket is then thrown to the ground. Brainstorming on how to put and light a fuse on the egg, making it explode, one of the cave-people manages to find the fuse and the light candle, so Princess Toadstool runs away. Fire continues to flood "Luigi the Egg" and cause the green color and then the white spots to explode. Oogtar and his cave people are all killed as the entire egg explodes. A confused Princess Toadstool proceeds to ask "Uhhh.... Did I catch the ball?", and then Mario and Yoshi reply "What do you mean, catch the ball? Luigi was the ball!". The stone football then hits Mario, and a happy Princess Toadstool, holding her basket says "You got it all right!", causing Princess Toadstool and Yoshi to laugh! Notes and Goofs *Princess Toadstool's scenes are cut from when this episode is a bonus on the Sonic Underground DVD "Legend Has It" (Sterling Entertainment Group release), as well as on The Hub and PAX broadcasts and streaming on Netflix. *In the first broadcast of this episode, as well as on a Kids Klassics VHS called "Mama Luigi", two scenes were acocompanied by the cover version of the song "Fright To The Finish". Later airings and other video releases replaced it with an instrumental version oflink title "Great Balls of Fire" from a The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3 episode called "Princess Toadstool For President". Category:Eggs Category:Bombs Category:Eggbombs Category:Football Category:Duo Episodes Category:Explosions Category:Light Category:Fuses Category:Ka-Boom! Category:Turn Into Object And Explode By Fuse And Light Category:Episodes Category:Baskets Category:Egg-In-The-Basket Category:Egg In The Basket Category:Sonic Underground: Legend Has It